Inconexo
by Apalanka
Summary: Cuando las sensaciones sustituyen a las palabras, cuando la voz se pierde en un mar de placer, cuando Hermione Granger deja la cordura de lado...solo susurra un nombre...Serie de Drabbles
1. Caliente

_Direis...que le ha dado a esta mujer para escribir esto!! Un regalo para una canaria pervertida y una loca extremeña, mis Nenas...que oye dicen que se me da bien jojojojo...enfin es perverso, es sucio, y es sutil, como ami me gusta...espero que o disfruteis, solos o acompañados 3_

**Disclaimer: **_Personajes de la Rowling, que no si leyera esto, le daba un mal o se unía ala fiesta sin quejas ni reservas ninguna ala orgia y capaz era de dejar a la pobre Herms con las ganas y acusarla de violaciond e lobito .. no creoq ue se quejara xDDD_

* * *

-MMM…-la voz no salía de su blanca garganta, las palabras eran retazos de pensamientos inconexos en su mente, perdida en las mil sensaciones que la boca de ese hombre despertaba-¡oh!- sus manos atadas en su espalda con una simple corbata, mientras él la desnudaba con los dientes, marcándola a su paso, luchaban por tocar el torso del hombre que la estaba llevando a unas sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para ella…Gimió, nuevamente, mientras el rostro del licántropo se perdía tras sus rizos morenos inferiores, lamiéndola, haciéndola gritar de puro placer…¡Grandiosa tortura!...¿Cómo había llegado ella, la estudiante numero uno de la promoción de hacía 4 años en Howarts a esta situación, pasó por su mente…

"_Deseo"…_si era lo que sentía cada vez que Remus Lupin posaba su dorada mirada en ella, haciéndola sonrojarse, debido a la subida de su temperatura corporal…cuando el sabio hombre, siempre merodeador, paseaba indiscriminadamente sin que nadie se diese cuenta, sus orbes por el cuerpo de ella, mientras pasaba, en un acto que a Hermione le parecía tremendamente erótico, la lengua por sus labios…ante la perpectiva de saborearla entera, como aquella vez cubiertos de chocolate, que se mezclaba entre ellos.Cuando la acorralaba, sin que nadie se percatase, contra cualquier armario de Grimmauld Palace, negándole quejarse al atrapar sus bocas en un fiero beso, entrelazando ambos músculos en busca de un intercambio casi primitivo de fluidos en su boca, haciéndola explotar en mil sabores desconocidos, sorbiéndola el cuello, bajando sus manos sobre la tela que estorbaba cubriendo sus senos, transpirando ante el roce de su miembro duro…

"_Pasión"…_cada mañana que se lo encontraba rozándole la piel, con una rosa roja, totalmente desnudo, y con esa maldita mueca prepotente, de quien sabe ha ganado una batalla…cuando ella no se podía resistir ante la invasión que experimentaba en su cuerpo cuando la atrapaba en el colchón, penetrándola incansablemente, susurrándola su nombre, mordiéndola , cual lobo marca a su hembra, haciéndola suya, sin voluntad, como una muñeca que se dejaba hacer, llena de gozo…en los momentos, en que se sentía observada por sus lobunos ojos en la ducha, diciéndole con la mirada como lamería sus senos, atándola a lo alto de la ducha, para que ella sufriera al no poder tocarle _"como ahora…"…_entrándola por detrás como un animal en celo, mostrándole la soberanía del rey de la montaña, del lobo interior…mientras lo único que ella podía hacer era jadear en busca de más, más duro, más fuerte…_"más hondo"…_

"_Lujuria"_…en la habitación, en la cocina, en el altillo, en cualquier oscuro lugar donde dos cuerpos jadeantes se daban el uno al otro, en cualquier postura, en cualquier circunstancia, cuanto más morbosa mejor…Cuando el amigo de él se unía a ellos, gruñendo como un perro, disfrutándola ambos sin darla ni un respiro, haciéndola sentir completa, totalmente, llena, gimiendo sin control encima de la mesa de la cocina, besándola continuamente, engulléndolos a ambos entres sus piernas, sin control, sin límite…dándoles la vida, la voluntad y el alma, dejándose llevar por ambos hombres hasta el placer más infinito que experimentaban los tres…rodeándola a la vez, sin dejarla opciones…

No había palabras ¡Maldita sea! De lo que ese hombre la hacía sentir, porque todo él era un sentir, un sentir cálido que la arrasaba por dentro y por fuera, una descarga eléctrica cuando rozaba la parte interior de sus muslos con la lengua, un maldito terremoto cuando le daba la primera estocada hundiéndose en lo mas profundo de su feminidad, un tsunami cuando se derretía en ella, cuando pronunciaba roncamente su nombra y al besaba al explotar en ella, mientras gritaba n ambos…

"_Remus!!"_

"_Hermione!!"_

* * *

_YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS u.u_

_Espero mil reviews, o mil comentarios perver, o mil ideas o mil criticas pero algo...mis nenas que lo disfruteis HEHEHEHE...yo lo he ehcho jurjur_


	2. Razón

_Segunda idea volatil mental, en honor a Ali...de todo un poco y pa todo lso gustos...dejarme menu y vere de qu es mi cerebro capaz de maniobrar para serviros un suculento plato...no es coña, si me dais sugerencias quiza me convierta en rey mago u.u_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Pa que repetirlo tantas veces, Rowling, suertuda de miedda xD...comparte tus pesonajes que mas de uan seria feliz de pro vida, o un pard e horas al dia xD_

* * *

Razón… ¿Qué es la Razón? Muchos intentan descifrar tremendo misterio, pocos llegan siquiera atisbar cual hondo es en sí tan corta palabra, algunos tocan con la yema de sus dedos una posible explicación, otros mueren intentándolo, y otros enloquecen tras comprender parte de su verdad, pero sin duda, es un principio que gobierna vidas enteras… ¿Qué es para cada uno la razón?

Para Hermione Granger, la Razón, es su manera de vida, su respirar, su canon, su principio y su fin. Alguien como ella, basa su existencia en la analítica, la resolución, las pruebas, lo tangible, discierne y procesa todo en su mente privilegiada, sacando mil conclusiones, mil derivan tes…Su raciocinio es lo más encumbrado en su lista de prioridades.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, no entiende, no procesa, no controla, no ve donde queda la razón de su Razón al enfrentarse a la mirada dorada que se posa en ella incansablemente, recorriéndole un escalofrió que termina donde la espalda pierde su buen nombre, que la calienta y asusta…agudiza sus sentidos, aumenta su pulso, dilata sus pupilas, tiembla, su boca seca intenta decir palabras coherentes mientras su mente, siempre ejercitada, se estanca en un color blanco, con tintes dorados y rojos.

Su aroma, el simple aroma salvaje, masculino que desprende el fibroso cuerpo, mezcla de chocolate, dulce, suave, mezcla tierra, bosque, vida, la enloquece. Desaparece cualquier atisbo de lógica, abstrayéndose de la realidad, poniendo alas a sus fantasías mas alocadas, que sabe que él hará realidad en la medida de lo posible, un mundo de ensueño y placer con dos únicos protagonistas escondidos.

No conoció lo que se definía como _Instinto_, hasta esa noche de locura, lujuria y alcohol, pero duda que su cerebro vuelva a entrar en vereda tras ella, ya que pierde el gobierno tan solo con el suave roce de sus dedos, una simple caricia del hombre en su cara, y el mundo desaparece, los límites abandonan…solo él, él sobre ella, él ante ella, él poseyéndola….

Toda vergüenza, todo prejuicio, todo lo que una vez guió su vida queda atrás en un suspiro, y se siente menuda, y nerviosa, cuando la mira y sonríe, relamiéndose los labios como un lobo ante su más preciada presa, despacio la cerca, despacio la acecha, prometiéndole entre susurros mil placeres prohibidos. Los engranajes de sus cansadas neuronas no entienden, como bajo la fachada del hombre serio, maduro, exquisito, sabio y responsable, se escondiese un animal salvaje, un misterio que trata de descifrar cada vez que se unen, y sin embargo, no puede, no llega, no lo consigue, porque pierden el control, en un juego de supremacía entre ambos.

Porque, cuando él le muerde el cuello, reclamándola como suya, cuando le lame el cuerpo, deleitándose en el sabor de su piel, cuando saborea su esencia haciéndole la mujer más lujuriosa de la tierra, y penetras en su interior, haciéndole suplicar por más, cuando la inmoviliza en sus perversos juegos, atándola en cualquier lugar perdido y oscuro, cuando le arranca las ropas, sin pedirle permiso y la posee ahí mismo…lo único que de los labios de la mujer sale son palabras inconexas, suspiros ahogados y gemidos de el maldito placer que la desborda.

Él es el animal que la domina, que se adueña de ella, que se dice su amo, y ella, cual conejillo asustadizo, entra gozosa bajo su merced, al ritmo de la pasión más perversa, perdiendo la conexión entres las células de su cabeza, y al volver en sí, no se explica como Remus Lupin consigue que su cuerpo se postre solo con su sonrisa, que ella claudique solo con su lengua juguetona en su cuello, como él es capaz de decirse su amo y que ella lo reafirme, dejándole hacer en su cuerpo, embistiéndola, amándola, tan salvajemente, que ni con los hechizos más poderosos amortiguan los gritos de placer que de ambos salen, y como sólo y exclusivamente con su irada tumbado en la cama, a su lado, observándola, estudiándola, apoyándola, hace que su corazón se postre ante él…y la única conclusión lógica que consigue vislumbrar, es que el amor no conoce razón, y la pasión, la lujuria, se presentan con este como el instinto más primitivo de cualquier animal, y Lupin, sin duda, es un animal enamorado y ansioso de su cuerpo, que ella esta gozosamente dispuesta a entregarle.

* * *

_Reviews?? o algo, un jamon, una patadita, una sonrisa, un regalo pro Navidad, o incluso una invitacion para un cafe èro argo_

_Beta va por ti oleeee_


End file.
